El dormilón
by WeDon'tDreamBlack
Summary: Uno es el hijo prodigio de la familia Ōtori . El otro, el hijo bastardo del sucesor de los Suō. Ése es el comienzo. Kyōya/Tamaki.


**Tabla: imágenes**, de fandom_insano

**Tema**: Imagen 012.

**Claim:** Kyōya Ōtori /Tamaki Suō

**Número de palabras:** 1087

**Advertencias**: - -

**Notas: **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni el título, que es una canción de Iván Ferreiro.

Estoy revisando viejas historias y editando algunos formatos: el contenido es el mismo.

* * *

**i. ella quiere salvar el planeta, y él quiere que el mundo se gobierne solo.**

Kyōya lo conoce por primera vez cuando acude a la obra benéfica que está organizando.

Una chica de la organización le da su tarjeta identificativa en la recepción tras una pequeña espera. A su alrededor, varias decenas de personas reciben tarjetas similares a las suyas; nadie quiere perderse esta noche.

La primera obra benéfica del bastardo del sucesor de los Suō, quien consiguió finalmente hacerse un lugar en el seno de la compañía. Mientras espera a la hora de apertura, Kyōya se mueve entre la gente del cóctel con un solo objetivo en la cabeza: sacar tanto provecho de esa noche como pueda.

Se sienta en las sienta en las sillas de la subasta junto a Haninozuka y Morinozuka, sus amigos desde la infancia.

—Todo el dinero recaudado irá destinado íntegramente al fondo de ayudas para los agricultores japoneses afectados por las últimas inundaciones—le cuenta Haninozuka mientras devora unos dulces—. ¿No te parece increíble?

—Parece ser que tenemos a un verdadero filantrópico entre nosotros, ¿no?

**ii. ella vuela en bicicleta, y él la llama desde un taxi**

Kyōya vuelve a encontrarse con él semanas después, en una ajetreada mañana en Shinjuku.

Un accidente múltiple causado por un grupo de jóvenes borrachos ha atascado las principales vías de tráfico y Kyōya llega tarde a su reunión con los accionistas de Kanazuki.

Golpea rítmicamente el asiento del taxi, en un vano intento por calmarse. Los minutos pasan y cada vez está más seguro de que va a llegar tarde. Cuando el reloj marca quince minutos antes de la reunión, de un lugar que está a más de treinta a pie, no se lo piensa más. Sale del taxi y se adentra en la jungla humana que forman los edificios.

Mantiene el paso urgente todo el tiempo, y es justo cuando va a cruzar un paso de cebras que se detiene.

—¿Ōtori -san? —pregunta alguien con cierto asombro detrás de él. Cuando se gira, encuentra al hijo bastardo de los Suō en el carril bici.

—Suō-san.

—Oh, disculpe las molestias. Es sólo que no le tomaba por alguien que fuese andando hasta su empresa. Me sorprendió verle, eso es todo —ríe ligeramente mientras le tiende la mano.

—Voy camino a una reunión, de hecho.

—¿La reunión con los accionistas de Ecerix? Padre me lo comentó hace unos días. Sus primeros pasos dentro del mercado inmobiliario, ¿no?

—Parece estar bien informado.

—Oh, no quería parecer un entrometido ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que Padre dice que siempre hay que estar bien informado… Pero, llega tarde, ¿no?

—Un imprevisto.

—Entonces no le molesto más. No debería haberme dejado ocuparle tanto tiempo.

—No pasa nada.

—Si no tiene tiempo, ¿por qué no usa mi bici para llegar?

Sorprendido, pero demasiado oportunista como para dejar pasar algo así, Kyōya aceptan sin pensarlo demasiado. Tamaki se despide de él con la mano.

Llega cinco minutos tarde, pero no importa. La reunión es un éxito.

**iii. ella vive en todo el mundo y él ve el mundo por la tele.**

"La Compañía Suō se lanza al mercado internacional"

Todos los periódicos financieros tienen la misma portada ese día.

La compañía se lanza a las aguas internacionales, con el hijo del sucesor a la cabeza.

Kyōya no vuelve a verlo en persona en año y medio. En los periódicos y televisiones, es otra historia. China, Francia, Sudáfrica. En Arabia Saudí. Suō empieza a extenderse por todo el mundo, y Kyōya no hace otra cosa más que verlo por la tele.

**iv. ella es una diosa y él es un cometa.**

Dos años después de la primera obra benéfica sed celebra la segunda. Esta vez la curiosidad por encontrarse con el anfitrión no es la misma; mientras que la última vez todos querían conocer al hijo bastardo de los Suō, esta vez todos quieren conocer a la persona que ha conseguido internacionalizar de manera estable a la compañía. Tamaki apenas tarda media hora en encandilar a todos los presentes, contando anécdotas de todos sus viajes y preocupándose por todos los invitados (a los cuales ha tenido que estudiar, se dice Kyōya, porque no es normal que los conozca a todos tan bien).

Kyōya también aprovecha la noche, y se mueve como un nómada entre los grupos que se van formando, siempre simpático y servicial, siempre intentando sacar algún provecho de las palabras que escucha.

Horas después, y algo más bebido de lo que querría, vuelve camino a su casa en su limusina cuando ve a una figura conocida pasear por las calles.

—¿Suō-san?—pregunta, y Tamaki le saluda desde la acera.

Kyōya culpará al alcohol la mañana siguiente, mientras le pregunta si quiere que le lleve a su casa —como agradecimiento por aquella vez con la bici, añade. Tamaki asiente y entra en la limusina, dando las indicaciones al chófer.

Su casa resulta estar en el otro extremo de la ciudad, pero el camino se hace corto mientras los dos hablan de todo y nada. Si Tamaki se inclina más de lo socialmente correcto sobre él, Kyōya no dice nada, y si al francés le molesta que le hablen tan cerca del oído (Kyōya está seguro de que a veces le roza con los labios), no da ninguna señal.

Finalmente llegan a la casa de Tamaki, y Kyōya está listo para despedirse cuando una pregunta realmente no le toma por sorpresa.

—¿Quieres pasar a por un café?

El chófer se marcha de allí sin pasajeros, y con la orden de pasar a recogerlo mañana por la mañana.

**v. ella duerme por las noches y no recuerda lo que sueña. él sueña con dormir cuando ella duerme y sueña con soñar lo que ella sueña.**

Llevan ya algunos meses de esa extraña relación que tienen entre ellos.

Es algo más que casual, aunque Kyōya no sabría definirlo.

Nunca quedan, sólo aprovechan cuando coinciden en las reuniones —que son muchas más de las que Kyōya podría haber imaginado— y cuando no están hablando de negocios hablan de nimiedades.

Pese a lo charlatán que el rubio es, realmente es una persona muy cerrada.

Kyōya no sabe que motivaciones tiene para hacer lo que está haciendo, pero tampoco sabe realmente qué es lo que le motiva a él para hacer lo que está haciendo, así que deja el tiempo pasar sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

De lo único de lo que está seguro, se dice una noche, mientras observa al rubio dormir a su lado, es que Tamaki es mucho más de lo que deja ver, de esa persona risueña y encantadora que muestra al mundo.

Tamaki es todo un rompecabezas, y Kyōya nunca tuvo mayor pasatiempo que resolverlos.

* * *

notas originales:_ La historia es fácil: estaba un día escuchando esta canción (escuchando en bucle, probablemente), de la nada surgió la idea de un KyōyaxTamaki. Y bueno, a partir de ahí. La canción tiene 15 versos, así que esto probablemente conste de 3 capítulos de cinco versos cada unos. (_actualización: es poco probable. Seguramente se quede así._)  
_

_No sé qué más decir, sólo que últimamente he estado teniendo unos problemas personales y mi musa murió. Murió mucho, y por eso he estado tanto tiempo sin escribir. Afortunadamente, hace poco volvió a abrir los ojos, y parece que está recuperándose, así que, con suerte, volveréis a ver escritos míos pululando por aquí._

_Nos leemos._

más en mi livejournal,** lemoutonrose** . livejournal . com


End file.
